


Dangerous Games

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Has Issues, F/M, M/M, alec wears high heels, i just want my two gay babies to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, Izzy and Jace are part of a security organisation called the Shadowhunters whose purpose is to track down and execute underworld members who have commited attrocious crimes but have escaped legal justice. Magnus Bane is the underground's most expensive and efficient smuggler of illegal substances. They have a common enemy - Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Alec dirty dancing in stilettos ok? Ok!!

He was wearing high heels. And not just any high heels. No no no. He was wearing Izzy's death trap stilletos. That coupled with the skin tight jeans Jace had forced his way and a form-fitting black sweater made him feel like an escort. But they needed the information and apparently the only person who could provided it for them was into dudes and high heels. So here was Alec humiliating himself because Jace was supposedly 'too straight-looking' to pull it off. Alec called bullshit. 

He looked around Pandemonium for a bit before finally locating his target. Magnus "The Warlock" Bane was an enigmatic person. He was all covered in makeup and glitter and colour and he was undeniably attractive. The kind of person that draws people to themselves like moths to flame. Unfortunately Bane was as dangerous as he was sexy. He had earned the nickname "Warlock" amidst the underground after the Colour of Terror as the incident was dubbed later on. He had organised a banquet for the Circle where he had mixed sodium metal with the edible glitter that was on top of the cake. This resulted in more than half of the Circle members exploding like a glitter bomb when the sodium reacted to the water in their body. He had done it in defiance of Valentine and the circle's xenophobic and racists goals. That didn't mean that he would be willing to disclose information to the police. Magnus Bane hated the police but hated Valentine so with a bit of persuasion he might not be opposed to divulging the information. And it was Alec's job, apparently only his job, to get Bane's knowledge on the topic of Valentine's whereabouts, or suck them out of Bane's dick as Jace had so delicately put it.

Alec ground his teeth and half-strutted half-waddled his way towards Bane and stopped when he was less than a meter away from the Warlock. He had gotten Bane's attention. Perfect. He locked eyes with Magnus and smiled shyly at him as he licked his lips in a way so obscene he would blush over it the next day. But right now he had on goal - seduce Magnus Bane.

He started to move his body languidly, trying to follow the music, shaking his hips in way that made Magnus stare at them for a few minutes. Alec was watching as intently as Magnus was watching him. He was taking notice of what made the Warlock lean forward and lick his lips.

The beat dropped and so did Alec, tying to keep his balance, he curved slightly to the side but covered it with a languid thrusting motion that drew attention to his ass in those jeans. He saw Bane clutch his glass so hard that cracks started appearing and decided to up his game. Alec bit his lip in a way he hoped was alluring, and caressed his body from his waist to his neck before finally setting them in his hair. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, as he pulled at his hair.

This is where Bane smiled and curled his finger in a clear indication of his desire for Alec to come closer. So Alec did. He powerwalked his way to Magnus Bane, waiting for the Warlock to tell him to stop. 

But Bane never did; he patted his lap instead.

"Hello Blue Eyes" said Magnus. "You look far too innocent to be dancing like this."

"W-well I-" Alec lost his composure for a moment, face flushing and blush spreading beneath the hem of his sweater. He watched as Magnus followed it. "You seemed interesting. I have never seen a guy wear make-up and glitter."

Which was not a lie. Just not the reason why he was humiliating himself. Magnus smiled kindly and placed his mouth on Alec's ear.

"Why don't we go to my place so that nobody snatches you up?" that voice sent shivers of sexual excitement down Alec's back, a pool of arousal forming low in his body. Through the jeans he could feel Magnus Bane's excitement as well.

"Th-that sounds amazing" his voice faltered but he covered it up by making his expression as devilishly innocent as possible. He was so thankful to Izzy for making him practice these things for months before this mission. He would have failed miserably otherwise.

As soon as they had reached Magnus Bane's faux-home (they knew Bane's actual residence was elsewhere and this one actually belonged to Michal Williams - a drug addict broker who provided Bane with houses as often as needed in exchange for a huge discount on meth) Alec had found himself pinned against a wall with his legs spread open by Magnus Bane's body. Their hard-ons grinding as the Warlock kissed and nipped at Alec's neck. Alec struggled to keep a sound mind through all this while making it appear as if he was going crazy with desire. The latter came naturally because he really was. The former was the real struggle. With the corner of his eye he saw a necklace with a ruby in it; the necklace Magnus Bane had given to his previous lover Camille Belcourt.

Alec and Magnus had moved to the bedroom, clothes disappearing faster than hands were moving. All Alec could feel was pleasure, his eyes lulling closed, heavy with desire. He vaguely notes the gasps and moans that Magnus draws from his throat but honestly everything is a one big feeling of intense pleasure and no coherent thought is formed.

As soon as the feeling disappears an hour later, Alec wills himself to wake up. His head felt full of cotton. Taking an assesing look Magnus Bane's colapsed body, he swiftly and silently makes his way out of the bedroom, taking his things with him. When he had finally dressed himself up he decided to look through the sheets of paper and the documents that were scattered on the table for a clue, any time of clue. Right as he was getting frustrated he noticed a couple of words scrawled hastily amidst the words of a newspaper article: 'esuoh$v'. The puzzle was one he could solve, he was sure of it, but not now; not when he was like this. So he quickly took a photo of it on his phone and was about to leave the room when his gaze fell on the ruby necklace. His gut told him that he might need it and in Alec's line of work, on had to trust his gut always. Necklace tugged safely in his pocket and photo of the puzzle on his phone he exited Magnus Bane's temporary residence and made his way home.


	2. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know they may seem OOC in the beginning but I have my reasons for everything ok? Enjoy!

Alec was bored. He would never admit it, of course, but right now he could allow his brow twitch in annoyance as the barrista continued chatting on his phone, seemingly unaware of the queue that was rapidly forming. It was his turn to buy coffee. Not that he wouldn't have gone out of his way to buy it if only to get away from Jace and Izzy's smug grins. Apparently he hadn't be suppossed to go as far as to have sex with Magnus Bane. 

"Well, how was I suppossed to get the information out of him anyway?!" Alec had yelled indignantly, voice shrill and a tad forced. He had known that. But dirty dancing for Magnus Bane in an underwold-friendly club had been intoxicating. And Magnus Bane was magical, deserving of his nickname. Alec had lost rational thought; all he wanted was to feel wanted, even if it was like this and only fleetingly. And he had. For a moment he had felt all that and more. The guilt that had washed over him post coitum had been worth it. He had lessened it by fulfilling his task. He shouln't get sidetracked like this again. He wasn't really wanted as nobody could ever truly want him. Alec's parents had been adamant about getting that particular point across. Alec was a weapon to be used whenever justice failed. He was not a person.

Alec shook his head to clear his thought. He walked with his head downwards, paying attention not to trip while balancing the three cups of coffee. The barrista sure had taken his sweet time preparing them. The sun was scortching the back of his neck and making black spots appear in front of his eyes. A single cloud passed through, cutting through the sun in half.

"What a surprise to see you again, Alexander" whispered a familiar voice in his ear.

Alec's eyes widened and he suddenly found himself pinned to a nearby wall, bricks digging painfully into his back. A thin hand with manicured fingers took his chin and forced his head upwards. Alec found himself staring into the yellowgreen eyes of Magnus Bane.

"I must admit you put on quite the show for me" Bane continued in a lowly whisper that managed to come out vaguely threatening. "Never thought a Shadowhunter would offer his body to a - what is it that you call us? Ahh yes! - a downworlder."

Alec flinched at the reminder. He was not worthy of being a Shadowhunter. He couldn't bring himself to kill anybody, unless they were an imediate threat to his siblings. He was pathetic.

"You could have asked, Alexander. I hate Valentine as much as you Shadowhunters do; perhaps even more."

"And you would have helped us? You would have helped Shadowhunters? Willingly offered the information?" Alec's voice was full with incredulousness.

"Perhaps not at first. But I may have had you been the one persuading me." Magnus Bane had said that with a smile that was both comforting and threatening. Alec felt a shiver run up his spine. Dangerous and intoxicating, like a snake.

"And is that still possible? For you to work with us, I mean." his stammered out. His face was flushed and he gnawing at his bottom lip with worry. The Warlock's eyes focused on it immediately.

"Depends what you are willing to offer me..." Magnus' lips we close, ghosting over Alec's. "...Alexander..."

His name was a whisper, a memory resurfacing from the night where those lips were allover him. Alec shuddered.

"W-we can negotiate formally" he wanted to curse his voice. Weak. Pathetic. Coward.

"I do not care for your formal negotiations" the Warlock said as he waved his hand in a way that showed how little this concerned him. "But I will attend them anyway because I know your kind of people."

Magnus pulled away from Alec, watching amusedly as the latter's legs gave out.

"I want you, Alexander." 

Alec froze still. Magnus wanted him. He was wanted. The reason didn't matter. Whther it was a good kind of want or a bad kind of want did not matter. All that matter was that for once in his life, he was wanted.

"Tell your Shadowhunter friends" the word was spit out like acid "to be outside the city by the old oak by midnight. And bring the ruby necklace as proof of your good will"

And with Magnus disappeared. He vanished, while Alec's mind was in overload.

Suddenly all was black.

Alec had fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a huge itch to write mob-related fics lately. I'm planning on doing one for Attack on Titan also in case anyone is interested. If you like Mortal Kombat you should definitely check out my fic on that as well.
> 
> P.S. whoever figures out what the writing says gets a cookie


End file.
